


Drošība

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Pēc notikumiem 'Azkabanas Gūsteknī' Hermione atdeva atpakaļ Laikgriezi. Tomēr tikai tagad mēs uzzinām, kāpēc viņa tā izlēma...





	Drošība

**Author's Note:**

> Autora piezīmes: Autors: Butterfly-Sweet  
> Epasts: kate-a-kate-a@hotmail.co.uk  
> Oriģināls šeit: http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/butterfly_sweet/comfort01a.html  
> Translated from english

Es zinu, ka meitenēm pienākas nobriest un pieaugt ātrāk nekā zēniem, tomēr manā gadījumā viss nav tik vienkārši. Es esmu nodzīvojusi veselu gadu vairāk par Ronu un Hariju. Un ja agrāk es viņiem biju galvas tiesu priekšā, tad tagad mūs pat vairs nevar salīdzināt. Un tas viss tikai Laikgrieža dēļ.  
  
Sākās tas viss tikai tāpēc, lai es varētu apmeklēt mani interesējošās klases. Es biju ļoti piesardzīga un ļoti uzmanīga, tieši tā kā es apsolīju Maksūrai. Tās pāris liekās stundas pa dienu jau uzkrājas pamazām, padarot mani vecāku nekā viņus. Nu un protams, lielāka pieredze. Es esmu apguvusi vairāk stundu, strādājusi ar vairāk cilvēkiem, nolikusi vairāk eksāmenu.  
  
Pēc kāda laika es sāku attiekties pret Laikgriezi daudz brīvāk. Man bija jāpadara tik daudz darba, ka tas beidza mani nost, tāpēc pēc stundām es mēdzu iegriezties mūsu guļamtelpās, patīt laiku par stundu atpakaļ un tikai tad ķerties pie mājasdarbiem.  
  
Kad es tikko sāku lietot Laikgriezi, es dzīvoju dienā kurā bija trīsdesmit stundas. Sešas liekās stundas tika izlietotas mācību procesam un tikai tam. Pašās beigās, pirms es atteicos no Laikgrieža, manas dienas nereti ilga vairāk kā četrdesmit astoņas stundas. Liela daļa laika protams tika veltīta stundu apmeklējumam un mājasdarbu pildīšanai, tomēr bieži vien es ilgi varēju nekustīgi stāvēt un domāt, pūloties atcerēties kur un ko šajā stundā dara visas manas dubultnieces, pirms nolīst kaut kur stūrī un pagulēt.  
  
Es vienmēr mēdzu atkārtot kalambola mačus vairākas reizes. Pirmo reizi es protams pavadīju stadionā, tādējādi es noskaidroju, cik daudz laika būs manā rīcībā. Pēc tam es devos atpakaļ un ķēros pie mājasdarbiem. Dažkārt mājasdarbiem nācās atkārtot kalambola maču trīs vai pat četras reizes. Un visbeidzot es to atkārtoju vienkārši lai mazliet mierīgi pagulētu. Reiz es atļāvos atkārtot sešas stundas tikai lai palasītos kādu romantisku grāmatu, pieņemtu siltu vannu un atslābinātos. Man patika, jo šajā laikā gandrīz ikviens atradās stadionā un man nebija jāsatraucas par nejaušu satikšanos.  
  
Man liekas, ka es arī fiziski biju pieaugusi, ne tikai garīgi, ar šīm liekajām stundām. Brīžiem man uznāk vēlēšanās sarēķināt, cik patiesībā es esmu iekrāpusi sev lieku laiku ar Laikgriezi, bet laikam jau tas nekad neizdosies, ar to kā es viņu izmantoju pāri visām saprāta robežām pēdējos pāris mēnešus.  
  
Pēc tam, kad Harijs kopā ar mani izglāba Siriusu, es atvēlēju sev pāris liekas miega stundas. Es pamodos viena pati, Vaidu Vairas valstībā, un šokā aptvēru, ka mana pagātnes es ieradīsies pēc mazāk kā minūtes. Es ieslēdzos vienā no kabīnēm un labu laiku gaidīju, klausoties kā mana otrā es lēnām aizmieg tur ārpusē. Un vairāk par visu pasaulē vēlējos pagriezt laiku par pāris stundām atpakaļ, un atkal aizmigt tepat, klausoties manas otrās es klusajā šņākuļošanā. Es vēlējos, kaut te būtu tūkstošiem manu es, tūkstošiem Hermioņu, lai Vaidu Vairai tiešām būtu kam uzdurties un krist panikā. Un tobrīd es sapratu, ka man ir jāatdod Laikgriezis atpakaļ.  
  
Es biju kļuvusi pārāk atkarīga no tā. Pārāk uz to paļāvos. Es tā mīlēju to varu ko tas dāvāja, un to neaprakstāmo brīvības sajūtu. Tā bija tik lieliska drošības sajūta – ka, ja vien kaut kas saietu greizi, tad viss, kas man bija jādara, bija jādodas pāris stundas atpakaļ laikā un pēc tam tikai mazliet jānosnaužas. Es vienmēr apzinājos, ka ja notiktu kaut kas patiesi traģisks, es spētu to ietekmēt un izmainīt. Un ka, ja es būtu piesardzīga un rīkotos gudri un ar apdomu, neviens to nekad pat neuzzinātu, un es paturētu Laikgriezi mūžīgi mūžos.  
  
Un protams, ka lietas sagriezās pavisam traģiski. Un protams, ka mums vajadzēja tās mainīt. Mums vajadzēja glābt Siriusu un Švītknābi. Mums pat bija paša Dumidora atļauja. Tikai, es beidzot sapratu, kādu varu dod Laikgriezis. Es tagad zināju, ka varu izlocīties no jebkurām nepatikšanām, ja jau es varēju izmainīt to. Un es pieņēmu lēmumu. Es nespēju tā vairāk dzīvot. Ja es to turpinātu, tad četrpadsmit reālajos gados es būtu nodzīvojusi jau divdesmit personiskos. Un man būtu kauns.  
  
Ko gan par to teiktu Harijs un Rons? Es zinu, ka Harijs noteikti atbalstītu mani, lai ko es arī nebūtu darījusi, bet Rons būtu dusmīgs, ja vien uzzinātu. Es esmu Hermione Grendžera, labākā savā gadā. Man nav mazu nepatīkamu noslēpumu. Vienīgā problēma ir tas, ka es pārāk daudz nopūlos. Bet tas taču pats par sevi nav nekas slikts? Lai gan, droši vien tieši tas arī galu galā mani ir novedis pašreizējā situācijā. Es apzvēru, ka šajā gadā es nomierināšos. Ak, nu nē, es protams sūri un grūti strādāšu un mācīšos. Būtu muļķīgi rīkoties citādi. Tomēr es atradīšu arī ko citu, uz ko koncentrēt uzmanību šajā jaunajā gadā, teiksim, manus draugus. Jo bez viņiem es nekad nebūtu izdzīvojusi pāris pirmās dienas. Viņi to nezina, un nekad droši vien neuzzinās, bet viņi bija mans balsts tobrīd.  
  
Es joprojām atceros, kā es atteicos no tā. Es stāvēju pie profesores Maksūras kabineta durvīm, un tas atradās man ap kaklu, kā parasti paslēpts zem drēbēm. Pat tā sajūta, ka tas bija man ap kaklu, bija nomierinoša. Tā svars mani stiprināja pieņemt lēmumu, kas bija jāpieņem.  
  
Tuvumā neviena nebija, un es atceros, kā noņēmu to, lai vēl pēdējo reizi aplūkotu un pasvārstītu rokā. Un tās skumjas, ko tobrīd izjutu. Tad atvērās durvis, iznāca Maksūra ar galīgi nosarkušo Lēniņu, es veltīju viņam līdzjūtīgu skatienu, un pienāca mana kārta.  
  
Es pateicu viņai, ka tas ir tāpēc, ka man nav spēka izturēt papildus slodzi, un ka es atsacīšos no liekajiem kursiem. Maksūra atbildēja, ka tas esot ļoti skumji, un ka man taču viss tik labi sanākot. Es joprojām nezinu, vai viņa nojauta patiesos iemeslus. Taisnību sakot, es pat nevēlos zināt.  
  
Vai man tā pietrūkst? Dažreiz jā. Man pietrūkst tā smaguma ap kaklu, un tās pārliecības, ka nepieciešamības gadījumā es to varēšu izmantot. Man pietrūkst tās pamošanās kopējā istabā apzinoties ka viss tomēr ir kārtībā, ka es drīkstu gulēt te, kamēr mans otrais es guļ manā gultā meiteņu guļamistabā. Man pietrūkst tās brīvības, ko tas man deva, un jā, man brīžiem pietrūkst arī tās varas sajūtas. Tomēr, vairāk par visu man pietrūkst tās drošības sajūtas. Tas padarīja mani tik pārliecinātu un mierīgu, kā nekas cits šajā pasaulē.  
  
Kamēr tas bija man ap kaklu, es zināju ka spēju izmainīt pasauli. Tomēr tagad, pazaudējusi to, es pie sevis atkārtoju kā epifāniju – es varu izmainīt pasauli arī bez Laikgrieža, arī bez citām burvju mantām.  
  
Kamēr vien man blakus ir Harijs un Rons, es varu izmainīt pasauli kopā ar viņiem.


End file.
